Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin
Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin (born 28 November 1942) is an Irish poet and academic. Life Ní Chuilleanáin was born in Cork, Munster, Ireland, the daughter of Eilís Dillon and Professor Cormac Ó Cuilleanáin. She was educated at University College Cork and The University of Oxford. She lives in Dublin with her husband Macdara Woods; they have one son, Niall. She is a Fellow of Trinity College, Dublin, where she was associate professor of English Literature specialising in the Renaissance; she retired in 2011. She is a founder of the literary magazine Cyphers. Writing Her broad academic interests (notably her specialism in Renaissance literature and her interest in translation) are reflected in her poetry. Recognition Her first collection won the Patrick Kavanagh Poetry Award in 1973. In 2010 The Sun-Fish was the winner of the Canadian-based International Griffin Poetry Prize,Web page titled "Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin" at Wake Forest University Press website, accessed May 3, 2008 and was shortlisted for the Poetry Now Award. Publications Poetry *''Acts and Monuments'', Dublin: The Gallery Press, 1972. *''Site of Ambush''. Dublin: Gallery Press, 1975.'' *''The Second Voyage. Dublin: Gallery Press / Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1986; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1977. * 1981: The Rose Geranium. Dublin: The Gallery Press, 1981. *''The Magdalene Sermon''. Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 1989. *''The Maddalene Sermon, and earlier poems''. Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1991. *''The Brazen Serpent'', Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 1994; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1995. *''The Girl Who Married the Reindeer'., Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 2001; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2002.'' *''Selected Poems''. London: Faber / Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 2008; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2009. *''The Sun-Fish''. Oldcastle, Ireland: Gallery Press, 2009; Winston-Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2010. Non-fiction *''The Wilde Legacy''. Dublin & Portland, OR: Four Courts Press, 2003. Translated *Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill, The Water Horse: Poems in Irish with Translations into English (translated by Medbh McGuckian and Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin), ''Oldcastle, Ireland: The Gallery Press, 1999; Winston Salem, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2000 *Michelle Ranchetti, ''Verbale (translated by Ní Chuilleanáin & others). Dublin: Instituto Italiano di Cultura, 2005.Web page titled "Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin" at Poetry International website, accessed May 3, 2008 *Ileana Malancioiu, After the Raising of Lazarus: Poems translated from the Romanian Cork, Ireland: Southword Editions, 2005. Edited *''Irish Women: Image and achievement: Women in Irish culture from earliest times''. Dublin: Arlen House, 1985. *Joseph Campbell, As I Was among the Captives: Prison diary, 1922-1923. Cork, Ireland: Cork University Press, 2001. *''Translation and Censorship: Patterns of communication and interference'' (edited with Cormac Ó Cuilleanáin & David Parrish). Dublin: Four Courts Press, 2009. *''Heresy and Orthodoxy in Early English Literature, 1350-1680'' (edited with John Flood). Dublin & Portland, OR: Four Courts Press, 2010. *''Translation: Right or wrong'' (edited with Susana Bayo Belenguer). Dublin & Portland, OR: Four Courts Press, 2013. Anthologized *In addition to the above, Ní Chuilleanáin's poetry is widely anthologised. A list of her academic writing and of criticism written about her work can be found in Fogarty ed. (2007).Irish University Review: A journal of Irish studies. Special Issue: Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin(edited by Anne Fogarty) 37:1 (Dublin: 2007). Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 27, 2014. See also * List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems * Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin (Ireland, 1942 at Poetry International (profile & 7 poems). * Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin b. 1942 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video * Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip *Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin at YouTube ;About * Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin, Irish Poet. * Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin at Wake Forest University Press. * Griffin Poetry Prize biography *Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin at Trinity College, Dublin * The Griffin Poetry Prize Questionnaire with Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin in the National Post, 2010 * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2010/feb/06/sun-fish-eilean-chuilleanain-poetry The Sun-Fish by Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin] reviewed in The Guardian. {{20 Category:1942 births Category:Aosdána members Category:Irish translators Category:Irish poets Category:Living people Category:Irish women writers Category:Women poets Category:Irish women poets Category:Irish writers Category:Fellows of Trinity College, Dublin Category:People associated with Trinity College, Dublin Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:People from Cork (city) Category:Translators from Romanian Category:Translators from Irish Category:Translators from Old English Category:Translators to English Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets